1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to golf, and in particular to a set of golf clubs in which all of the woods and/or all of the irons are of equal length, weight, swing weight, and lie.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
The game of golf is one of the most popular participant sports in the world. It is played by persons by all ages, both men and women. For the majority of golfers, the game is a source not only of joy and excitment, but also of frustation. It may be said that golf is a very difficult game played with implements ill-designed for the purpose.
Traditionally, golf is played with a set of clubs of varying length, weight, lie and loft. The length of the club increases with decreasing loft, so that the wedge has the greatest loft and the driver has the least loft. At the same time, the weight of the clubs decreases with increasing length so that the swing weight of the clubs is the same.
In a normal traditional set of golf clubs, each club is designed so that when the player swings the club back and then down, his or her arms come back down so that they are perpendicular to the ground and the club goes out and hits the ball. There is a slight angle between the player's arms and the shaft of the club. It does not matter whether the golfer has a 9-iron, a 5-iron, a 2-iron, or a driver. The only thing that the player does is move farther away from the golf ball as the length of the club becomes longer. The further the player is from the ball, the smaller the angle between the player's arms and the shaft of the club. The traditional clubs are designed so that the lie (the angle between the shaft and the club head) becomes larger as the club is longer.
There are basically three things that the golfer must be ablet to do to hit the golf ball properly. First, the player has to be able to swing his arms all the way around in a circle. This will cause the club head to also travel in another, different circle.
Second, the player must be able to support the swing of his arms with his legs. In the back swing, the right leg supports the swing, and in the down swing the right leg continues to support the swing. In the follow-through, the left leg supports the swing.
Third, the golfer must be able to aim the swing so that the ball travels toward the target. This proves to be a problem for many players. There is a tendency to aim to the right and pull the ball back to the target.
With a normal set of golf clubs, a proper swing requires that the shoulders move in one plane, the arms move in a second plane, and the shaft move in a third plane. This proves to be very difficult for the vast majority of golfers. Only about one or two percent of the players in the world (representing the touring professionals and the very best amateurs) are actually able to swing properly and have a single swing for all of the clubs in a set. Instead, the amateur golfer typically has more difficulty using certain clubs than others. Most typically, the clubs with lesser loft (especially the long irons) are the most difficult for the amateur to use.